


迷弟的心思你别猜 12

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	迷弟的心思你别猜 12

被屏蔽了，走链接吧，感谢昨晚给我点赞评论的小伙伴们，爱你们哟~

 

新学年，足球社招了一批新人，皮克做了足球队副教练，主教练三天两头跟校长到处跑，随时找不着人，实际上皮克就是老大。新队员们总是好奇为什么训练结束以后，队长时常汗津津红透了脸在办公室呆很久，大家都散完了也不见他出来。偶尔有那么一两个八卦又胆大的来打探，老大哥罗纳尔多就会一巴掌拍上他的脑门，“咋啦？队长不得跟老师汇报一下你们的情况啊？没课是不是，要不要加训？”

厄齐尔就会乐呵呵地上来，像鸡妈妈护崽一样唱白脸，“干嘛呢这么凶，别把人吓跑了，回头首发十一人都凑不齐，队伍就地解散咯。”说着就把小男孩们往外攘，“好了好了，快回去歇着吧，明天还要继续训练呢。”

厄齐尔把学弟们都送走，又折回来收拾书包，发现罗纳尔多抱着手臂盯着他，“我以前怎么没发现，你还挺适合搞公关的。”

厄齐尔笑弯了眼，“我只是嘴甜。”

罗纳尔多听着觉得不是那么个意思，他甚至冒出“那我要尝尝看”的念头，吓得他赶紧翻了个白眼，没想到厄齐尔熟视无睹，轻佻地问他，“不信吗？要不要尝尝？”说着就往他跟前凑了一步。罗纳尔多后退一步，梗着脖子，生硬地转了话题，“Sese也不知道收敛点，我得去跟他提个醒，以后放学回去搞，别在队里这么明目张胆。”

厄齐尔噗嗤笑出声，他轻轻一跃，跳到桌上坐着，伸出腿去勾罗纳尔多的腰，把人揽到自己怀里，贴在他耳根上说，“你这不也半斤八两吗？”没等罗纳尔多回话，厄齐尔兀自在他脸上亲了一口，欢快地抓起书包吹着口哨，大摇大摆地走出了更衣室。

罗纳尔多反应过来自己被人调戏了，厄齐尔已经走出门了，他甚至能透过玻璃窗看见对方摇头晃脑毫不在意的样子，罗纳尔多气得猛拍桌子，精虫上脑一时爽，被人拿捏火葬场。

下午还要去帮师兄整理标本，罗纳尔多一边反省自己，一边往实验楼走。走到图书馆门口的空地，他被人叫住了，抬头一看，师兄朝他丢过来一把竹竿，“来得正好，我刚要给你打电话，帮我把这些晒了，我回去数种子。”

于是当卡卡从图书馆出来的时候，隔大老远就看见一道熟悉又陌生的身影在太阳底下忙碌着，他困惑地揉了揉眼睛，是，他没有看错，全校第一第二第三帅的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多先生在晒！谷！子！

卡卡忍着笑，走到他身边，“嗨，克里斯。”

罗纳尔多闻言，僵了一僵，他迅速调整好表情，站直了身体，半倚在竹竿上，“嗨，好巧。”妈的，什么破回应。

“你这是……”卡卡指了指他手里的竿子。

“咋……咋啦？我搞科研呢！”罗纳尔多理直气壮打直了脊梁。

卡卡终于笑出声，“我来帮你吧，”说着就走到装稻谷的袋子面前，弯下腰解开一袋，“铺平了晒着就行了对吧？”

罗纳尔多哪舍得神仙似的卡卡陪着他在太阳底下暴晒啊，“不行不行不行！我自己来就好了，你站到那边去吧。”

卡卡一边撸袖子，一边拿起另一根竹竿，“快到饭点了，你还有这么多，别推辞了，赶紧弄完吃饭去。”

罗纳尔多忐忑又惶恐地放开了卡卡，他埋下头专心做自己的事，但他铺稻米的手都在微微发抖，罪过罪过。他忍不住偷瞄，心神荡漾地想着，男神干农活也这么形貌昳丽，全然没在意卡卡把谷子铺的厚薄不一——他眼里哪还容得下谷子。

托雷斯听完报告，正掏出手机准备找卡卡，就看见空地上弯腰忙碌的两道眼熟的身影，他皱了皱眉，不太确定，还是拨了过去，直到他看见前面那个人停下手里的动作，直起身子接了电话。

托雷斯三步并作两步走过去，他看着卡卡被晒得微微发红的脸颊，还有额头上不断往下滴的汗珠，只差卷个裤腿，还真挺像个农夫，托雷斯捂着嘴笑。卡卡也不恼，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛，把脸伸过去，“帮我擦擦汗。”托雷斯捏住袖口，正要抬手，余光瞥见站在一旁的男孩儿，于是他把手收回来，从包里摸了几张纸递过去，“自己来。”

卡卡没接，突然一把搂住托雷斯，在他脸上蹭了蹭，大半的汗水蹭了过去，心满意足地说，“还有最后一袋，晒完我们就去吃饭吧。”

另外两人都愣在原地，一个又羞又气，一个无地自容。

罗纳尔多感觉日头又毒了几度，晒得他快昏过去，我应该在车底。于是他抢走卡卡的竹竿，“你们先去吧，剩下的我自己来……”

这边还在推来推去，厄齐尔骑着他漂亮的山地车刹在几人跟前，“好巧，你们都在啊。我落单了，可以跟你们一起吃饭吗？”

卡卡点点头，“当然，不过要先等克里斯忙完。”

“哦，那你不用管他，Sese跟克里斯约了吃沙拉餐，不知道怎么回事，Sese最近嚷着要减肥。”

罗纳尔多瞪大了眼睛，他怎么不知道拉莫斯约过他？一抬头就望进厄齐尔满是坏笑的眼睛，靠，他怎么招惹到这位小祖宗了！

“是吗？”卡卡将信将疑地询问。

“不信你问他嘛，”厄齐尔对着罗纳尔多的方向噜噜嘴。

罗纳尔多骑虎难下，挤出一个超难看的笑容，“是诶！我都差点忘了！”

厄齐尔开心地笑起来，“那我们快走吧，我饿死了，我知道一家超棒的日料，听说卡卡你也喜欢寿司？快走快走，去晚了没位置了……”

罗纳尔多悲愤地杵着两根竹竿，站在原地目送伙伴们的离开。

 

而“要减肥”的拉莫斯本人，这会儿正在足球社的办公室里接受采访。

学校宣传部新任部长是狂热的足球迷，恨不得泡在足球社要挖他们的新闻，拉莫斯寻思最近也没比赛啊，天天跟这晃悠干啥呢？难不成是看上队里哪个哥哥了？他想了想，突然发现队里几乎全是单身狗……他这个队长当得不太妙，是不是应该组织什么联欢，和篮球队、礼仪部多互动互动？

在拉莫斯为队员们的个人生活殚精竭虑的时候，托尼·克罗斯快把话筒插进他嘴里了，“拉莫斯队长，我们可以先预热一下吗？”

拉莫斯往后一仰，吱着一口大白牙，跟人自来熟地说，“叫我Sese就好啦！你们想问什么？”

克罗斯指了指皮克手里的稿子，“问题都在这了，你们看看，没问题的话就按这个来。”

拉莫斯蹭过去抢下稿子，他一目十行迅速看完了，“这些问题去年就问过啦！”

皮克也表示如此无趣的报道是不会有点击率的。

克罗斯为难地耸耸肩，“那……”

皮克也耸耸肩，“别看我啊，我对采访一无所知。”

“哈？你以前不还是半专业的主持人吗？”拉莫斯毫不留情地拆穿他。

克罗斯一副恍然大悟的样子，“对哦，要不你们互相提问吧，我负责记录就好了。”

“……”

“……”

两人愣了会儿，皮克先反应过来，“问……问什么？”

“都可以啊，别太正经了，毕竟……为了点击率嘛！”克罗斯理所当然地回答，丝毫看不出奸计得逞的样子。

但皮水二人总觉得自己被算计了。

“那我们开始了，你们自由发挥就好，摄像准备——”

皮克干巴巴地盯着拉莫斯，“当队长什么感觉？”

拉莫斯也干巴巴地盯回去，“虽然有时候会很累，但队长的责任会督促我更加自律和努力，球队很多事情都需要我，这种感觉十分棒。我们是你带的第一届学生，你对我们印象如何，有什么期望或者建议吗？”

“没比较的话，我也不能说你们是我带过最差的一届嘛，所以还不赖哈哈，开个玩笑，”皮克接到拉莫斯的眼刀，立马话锋一转，“几位队长十分尽责，不论是球技还是性格都非常好，他们不是肤浅的人，虽然不是职业足球运动员，但他们对足球的理解十分深刻，会积极跟我探讨，并且产生新的见解，再去跟队员们交流，共同进步。该我问了，你作为后卫参加了许多比赛，你最骄傲的一次解围是哪场？”

“嗯……”拉莫斯抿着唇想了想，还没重新开口，克罗斯就趁着间隙打断了他们，“不好意思，我们暂停一下，”他对摄像比了个手势，继续说道，“两位的问答没有任何问题，但我们这次的采访主要是想让大家知道队内的相处氛围，不用这么严肃，像平时男生之间的日常交流就好了。”

哦？

“你初恋是什么时候？”拉莫斯率先发难，这问题他私下问过好几次，皮克一直避而不答，他真的快好奇死了。今天对着镜头，他倒要看看皮克还能怎么躲。

果然，皮克的脸僵了僵，“我……小时候……”

“小时候是什么时候嘛！”小学？不会是幼儿园吧？操，这死狗熊经验这么丰富，那Sese也太亏了！

“高中……高中之前……”皮克仍然回答得很含糊。

“男孩女孩？”

“……男孩。”皮克几乎是咬着牙在回答他。

“哇哦，是你同学吗？”

“是……”

“他好看吗？你们为什么分手了？”

拉莫斯一脸八卦毫无醋意的样子让皮克顿时不爽了，他生硬地拒绝回答，“该我问了。”

拉莫斯瘪瘪嘴，“哦，问吧。”

“你初恋什么时候？”

拉莫斯心想自己不能落后啊，多没排面，于是他说，“初中。”

居然那么早熟！皮克更不爽了，“男孩女孩？”

“当然是女孩！”

哦？那就是认识托雷斯之后，才开始喜欢男孩的咯？皮克忍不住冒出这样的念头来揣测男友，他感觉胸口堵着一团棉花，闷闷的，呼吸不怎么顺畅。

“该我啦！”拉莫斯继续问，“初夜是什么时候？”

“……我很保守的，20以后。”

“是跟你初恋吗？”

“不是……”

“啧，还挺纯情！”拉莫斯避开摄像头，阴阳怪气白了他一眼。

“纯情咋啦！所以我们的队长身经百战咯？”

拉莫斯裂开嘴露出他的大白牙，“现在还没有，不过早晚会的！”

三言两语把皮克噎得说不出话。

克罗斯在一旁听得不亦乐乎，稿子能不能发出去先不说，这活脱脱的真人脱口秀真值！

“你喜欢什么姿势？”皮克继续反击。

“……”屋子里安静了两秒，拉莫斯脸颊发红，小声嘟囔一句，“你不是最清楚吗？”

摄像现场收音很难收进去，但坐在他们跟前的克罗斯可听得清清楚楚！什么东西？！足球队老师潜规则学生？拉莫斯的队长一职到底是怎么来的，令人充满遐想！

拉莫斯佯装无事，咳了几声，“只要舒服，我都喜欢。”

皮克脑子里瞬间充满了Sese搂着他的脖子撅着嘴索吻，两条腿缠在他腰上使劲往上迎合他，趴在床上摇晃屁股求操以及其他各种各样的样子，皮克微微调整了一下坐姿，把自己起立的老二遮了下去。

“你呢？”拉莫斯瞪他一眼。

皮克又扭了一下，他两条腿换了一下，重新交叠起来，“我也都可以，看对方怎么舒服了。”

克罗斯听不下去了，嘀咕一句，“感情这是秀恩爱来了？”

皮水唰地盯住他。

克罗斯虎躯一震，把笔记本合上，“差不多了，谢谢两位的倾情分享，打板收工。”说着就跟摄像递了个眼色，一行人迅速收拾完了，又寒暄几句，留下两位在办公室里大眼瞪小眼。

阿皮把两条腿张开，帐篷高高撑起，他搂过男孩坐到自己腿上，“你自己看着办吧。”

拉莫斯一想到这人在自己以前睡过那么多人，他就来气。于是他挣开皮克，抓起书包就要往外走，“关我屁事，别来烦我！”

人没走出两步就被皮克从后面抱住了，男人仗着身高优势，一把把拉莫斯攘到桌子上，从后面摸了摸他的屁股。

拉莫斯的火气一下子蹿上来，“滚啊，想挨打了？”

皮克喊着他的耳垂，吸得啧啧作响，“你生什么气？我还没问呢，因为托雷斯，你连性取向都变了？”

拉莫斯本来就计较他的情史，这当下为着对方强势的性索取更不耐烦，一听托雷斯的名字直接点燃了火，他从皮克身下挣扎出来，想都没想，扭住皮克的手腕一收力——

“啊！疼疼疼！”皮克顾不上面子，鬼哭狼嚎地叫出声。

拉莫斯收起了表情，冷若冰霜地再使了把力，“你不配提他。”

皮克也上火了，心说这么久了，陪在你身边的是我，处处谨慎妥帖照顾你的人是我，名义上的男朋友是我，怎么都还比不上那个都不正眼瞧你的人了？

于是皮克咬紧了牙不再吭声，由着拉莫斯对他施暴。漂亮的大眼睛满是受伤的情绪，可惜拉莫斯在他身后，压根看不见。

拉莫斯见他没反应，又反思着自己话说重了，他松开了皮克，还轻轻捏了捏他的手腕，“我去吃饭了。”

“喔。”皮克趴在桌子上，没抬头也没动。隔了半晌还没听见关门的声音，他才微微抬了下眼皮，发现拉莫斯就站在他跟前。

“伤心了？”拉莫斯抱着手臂，居高临下看他。

“放屁，我有什么好伤心的？我杰拉德·皮克做事问心无……唔？”

拉莫斯堵住了他叽叽歪歪的嘴，温软的舌头舔弄着皮克的下唇，一双细细的胳膊环住他的腰，小男孩把自己整个人都藏进皮克怀里，“以前……以前就算啦！谁让我们认识得晚呢！可是以后，你只能喜欢Sese一个人哦。”

耳边传来拉莫斯闷闷的又有点含糊的声音，皮克以为自己幻听了。他下意识点点头，又觉得不够郑重，于是疯狂回应拉莫斯的吻，以此来给予他安全感，“好，我保证。”

“我不问你以前的事啦，你也别提南多喔，都过去啦，以后Sese也只喜欢Geri……”

皮克感觉这个吻渐渐变咸了，是泪水啊，Sese哭了吗？他搂紧了小男孩，轻轻抚着他的背，嘴唇离开另一对嘴唇，吻过他的泪痕，把所有的苦涩都咽进肚子，“你的泪好苦，像熬了许久的咖啡，又酸又苦，别哭啦，我受不了了。”皮克怔怔地看着他，他的Sese眼角和鼻尖都泛着红，因为热烈的吻，嘴唇也红润润的，他伸出手把男孩儿的嘴角扯出一个弧度，“Sese笑一个，甜甜的就不苦了。”

拉莫斯挂着泪痕翻了个白眼，打开皮克的手，“说话这么土干嘛！”

“嘿嘿嘿，”皮克死不要脸地凑上去，“Sese，我想要。”

“疯了吗，这是办公室。”

皮克也没搭话，把拉莫斯抱起来坐到桌上，两只手一上一下直击要害，男孩嘴上说“不行会被看见的”，“你不要脸我还要呢”，“你小心校长过来健身”，身体倒是很诚实地迎合皮克，他甚至主动拉下了高个子的运动裤，黑色内裤也遮不住硕大性器的轮廓，看得拉莫斯双腿发软，后庭在皮克的挑弄下很快流出水来。

就在两人干柴烈火欲望高涨的时候，皮克手机响了。

皮克犹豫了一下，还是抓起地上的裤子，掏出了手机。

拉莫斯还沉浸在情欲里，他眸色深沉，仰头看了男人一眼，只见皮克面色复杂，“不好意思，我出去接一下。”

拉莫斯甚至还没反应过来，皮克就走了。他无措地看着男人的背影，好半天才缓缓坐起身，沉默地捡起衣服，自己穿好了。


End file.
